I'M FINE THANK YOU Pt 2
by Straydivarius
Summary: Halo, namaku Jeon Jungkook dan aku hobi merangkai bunga. Salam kenal! Bahkan jika di hari pertama mereka bertemu, hanya Jungkook yang tersenyum.TAGS: JUNGKOOK, TAEHYUNG, V, VKOOK, TAEKOOK, BANGTAN BOYS, BTS , BOYS LOVE


**[INSPIRED BY LADIES CODE** **I** **M FINE THANK YOU]**

 ** _Air mata yang mengaburkan pandanganku..._**

 ** _Selalu seperti ini, ketika aku melihatmu..._**

 _"Halo, namaku Jeon Jungkook dan aku hobi merangkai bunga. Salam kenal!"_

 _"Aku Kim Taehyung, dan aku lebih tua dua tahun darimu."_

 _"A-ah, baiklah hyung."_

 _Jungkook tidak berhenti mendongak untuk menatap laki-laki berambut jingga di depannya. Bahkan jika di hari pertama mereka bertemu, hanya Jungkook yang tersenyum. Menurut Taehyung, tidak ada alasan untuk membalas sapaan ramah dari Jungkook karena mungkin saja bocah itu akan membebani hari-hari Taehyung ke itu sibuk, tugasnya di kampus saja sudah membuatnya tertekan, ditambah dengan kedatangan Jungkook. Tentu saja Taehyung idak akan pernah melupakan hari dimana dirinya resmi menjadi pengasuh anak itu—secara harfiah Ia melakukannya dengan terpaksa. Jika bukan karena sang bibi nun jauh di Busan sana yang menitipkan bocah ini, mungkin Taehyung tidak akan mau menambah beban hidup imajinerya barang satu gram pun._

 _"Jadi, hidup lah dengan baik, Jungkook-ah, jangan banyak menyusahkan Taehyung, ya. Kook-ie kan sudah besar."_

 _"Tentu, ibu. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik."_

 _Jadi, setelah bibi gemuk menyebalkan itu pergi, sekarang Jungkook resmi menetap di rumah Taehyung, dan untuk ke depannya akan terus seperti itu._

 _Taehyung tahu, jika Jungkook bukan lah anak kandung bibi, ia mengadopsi Jungkook delapan belas tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang, ia membuangnya begitu saja. Jahat sih, tapi Taehyung berpikir seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa bibinya itu menitipkan Jungkook pada Taehyung dengan tiba-tiba hanya karena anak bermata besar itu hobi merangkai bunga. Bibinya pikir Jungkook akan cocok dengan toko bunga milik Taehyung yang sedang membutuhkan pegawai._

 _Ya, Taehyung mempunyai sebuah toko bunga peninggalan kedua orang tuanya, dari situ lah ia bisa bertahan hidup dan melanjutkan sekolahnya hingga sekarang. Namun nona Lee—pegawai terakhirnya— pamit undur diri untuk pulang ke Daegu mengurus ibunya yang sakit keras, dan entah darimana bibinya nun jauh di Busan sana mengetahui hal itu. Jadi lah Jungkook ditransfer ke sini. Jauh-jauh dari Busan. Bahkan samg wanita gemuk itu tidak meninggalkan Jungkook dengan sepeser uang atau embel-embel akan mengirimkan uang sebulan sekali padanya._

 _Jangan salahkan Taehyung jika ia berpikir macam-macam tentang bibinya itu._

 _Harusnya, Jungkook tahu ini bukan lah ide yang bagus ketika Taehyung mengacuhkan kedatangannya. Bisa saja Taehyung tidak senang akan kedatanganya di sini, Pria dengan rambut sewarna wortel itu bahkan belum tersenyum padanya. Sedikit banyak membuat Jungkook meringis ngeri._

 _"Masuk lah, kamu bisa memakai kamarku di bawah, aku akan pindah ke kamar yang ada di atas."_

 _"T-terima kasih, hyung."_

 _Jungkook menggerakan kursi rodanya ke tempat yang ditunjuk._

 _Lagipula, pikiran Taehyung kini terbang kemana-mana. Jika ada satu saja orang normal yang menumpang hidup dengannya saja membuat Taehyung pusing setengah mati, bukankah merawat orang lumpuh seperti Jungkook akan lebih susah?_

* * *

"Jungkook-ah, kamu tidak perlu membenci dirimu sendiri. Harusnya kamu yang membenciku karena aku tidak pernah bersikap baik padamu."

Yang bisa Jungkook lakukan adalah menatap punggung Taehyung dari kejauhan. Sunyi, karena tangis Jungkook perlahan pecah dalam kesunyian.

Kalau boleh jujur, Jungkook tidak ingin menangis karena Taehyung pasti tidak akan suka melihatnya seperti ini. Namun, ulu hati Jungkook terasa sangat perih melihat Taehyung kini seratus delapan puluh derajat karena dirinya. Namun dulu sekali, Jungkook pernah berjanji pada Taehyung untuk tidak akan menangis lagi. Terlebih untuk dirinya Taehyung selalu bilang, bahwa menangis tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan masalah. Tidak ada guna Jungkook menghabiskan air mata karena pada hakikatnya, keadaan tidak akan pernah berubah. Jungkook dan Taehyung pernah berjanji untuk tidak akan menangis walau keadaan seburuk apapun.

 ** _Tanpaku sadari, waktu berlalu begitu cepat..._**

 ** _Dan lagi, aku masih tetap menunggumu..._**

 ** _Dengan bodohnya aku terus mencarimu dan berharap mungkin kau juga akan mencariku suatu saat nanti..._**

 _Ada saat dimana Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak punya waktu luang untuk bercengkrama satu sama lain. Selain karena Taehyung mempunyai banyak kegiatan kampus yang menyita waktu, Jungkook juga tidak pernah berani menanggapi obrolan Taehyung jika tidak diminta. Terkadang laki-laki berambut jingga itu berbicara pada Jungkook seadanya atau sekadar berterima kasih karena sudah dibuatkan sarapan. Jungkook juga tidak banyak bicara karena malu—kadang ia juga berpikir Taehyung akan membencinya jika ia terlalu banyak bicara. Paling Jungkook hanya memberikan tanggapan berupa anggukan ringan, gelengan, atau berterima kasih karena Taehyung membantunya menyiapkan bangku untuk mandi._

 _Sehari-hari, Jungkook menghabiskan sepanjang waktunya di toko bunga milik Taehyung di sebelah apartemennya. Dengan menggeret kursi rodanya, Jungkook sangat cekatan mengurus semua tangkai bunga yang rapuh. Jungkook begitu telaten merangkai berbagai jenis bunga, dan ia harap suatu saat Taehyung akan melihat itu dan memujinya._

 _Jungkook dulu rajin ke gereja, bahkan hingga sekarang; ia anak baik Tuhan yang selalu rajin bertanya kenapa hidup begitu tidak adil. Ia ingin suatu saat nanti, ia bisa kembali berlari ke suatu tempat; tempat dimana hatinya ada di sana. Jungkook sangat menyesalkan kenapa ia harus menghabiskan waktunya di atas kursi roda di saat anak-anak seusianya bisa menggapai cita-cita. Jungkook berpikir bahwa dunia ini tidak adil hingga satu hari seorang pelanggan datang dan mengubah sudut pandangnya. Waktu itu musim semi di tahun pertama ia bekerja, ketika bunga violet di taman bukit belakang mulai bermekaran. Violet, yang artinya: melakukan perubahan untuk kebahagiaan._

 _"Oh, selamat datang di Morning Glory. Apa yang bisa aku bantu, nyonya?"_

 _Jungkook menyapa ramah ketika seorang wanita paruh baya masuk dan membuat lonceng di pintu berbunyi. Dengan segera ia menggerakan kursi rodanya menuju etalase._

 _"Bisa kah anak muda sepertimu merangkai satu buket bunga untuk anakku yang berulang tahun hari ini?"_

 _"Ah, tentu. Berapa usia anak anda, nyonya?"_

 _"dia anak perempuan berumur sepuluh tahun, dan aku harap dia menyukainya karena dari umur lima tahun, ia ingin sekali melihat rangkaian bunga yang paling indah. Aku dengar toko ini punya rangkaian bunga paling cantik."_

 _Wanita itu tersenyum hangat pada Jungkook. Kata-katanya sangat menyiratkan bahwa Jungkook tidak boleh mengecewakan._

 _"Aku akan merangkai beberapa anyelir merah dan bunga baby's breath. Anak anda pasti akan menyukainya." Jungkook melempar senyumnya tidak kalah hangat. "Aku akan segera kembali, nyonya."_

 _Segera setelah wanita itu mengangguk setuju, Jungkook melipir ke belakang untuk mengambil beberapa tangkai anyelir dan menyelipkan bunga putih baby's breath di tengahnya. Setelah siap, Jungkook merangkainya sedemikian rupa dengan kertas kado putih bersalut pita merah di tengahnya._

 _"Aku membuat kombinasi dari anyelir dan baby's breath. Anyelir artinya ikatan cinta dan kasih dan baby's breath artinya cinta yang abadi."_

 _"Anak muda, apa setiap perangkai bunga punya kemampuan untuk meramal atau telepati? Aku pikir buket ini sangat cocok untuk kado anakku."_

 _"Maksudnya, nyonya?"_

 _"Kurang lebih, dua tahun lalu aku kehilangan anak ku karena kecelakaan. Ia buta sejak lahir dan cita-citanya ingin menjadi seorang florist. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menyerah belajar bahasa bunga ketika ia tidak bisa melihat keindahannya. Bunga favoritnya adalah anyelir dan baby's breath, dan aku sangat terkejut ternyata kau juga memberikan buket yang cocok untuk anak ku." sorot mata teduh wanita itu jatuh pada buket bunga yang Jungkook pegang. "—Sekarang, aku akan mengunjungi makamnya untuk memberikan kado ini._

 _Tidak secara harfiah, namun tetap saja Jungkook merasa ditampar keras oleh wanita itu. Jungkook merasa sangat rendah jika dibanding dengan anaknya wanita itu yang tidak pernah menyerah pada kehidupan, bahkan di saat paling bawah sekali pun._

 _Setelah wanita itu memberi beberapa lembar uang dan pamit undur diri, Jungkook termenung di atas kursi rodanya. Memikirkan bahwa ternyata bukan hanya dia yang punya nasib buruk di dunia ini, dan pelanggan itu menyadarkan tentang betapa beruntungnya Jungkook masih bisa bernafas hari ini._

 _Harusnya Jungkook masih bersyukur ia bisa duduk seharian di balik etalase sambil menyemprotkan pot-pot bunga dengan cairan nutrisi. Jika beruntung, Taehyung akan datang ke toko, mengecek beberapa hal dan bertanya apa semua baik-baik saja. Jungkook mengerti bahwa Taehyung susah mempercayakan toko pada orang lumpuh seperti dirinya, tapi Jungkook juga mau laki-laki itu bisa mengandalkan dirinya. Terkadang, Taehyung datang tanpa banyak bicara sambil memindahkan beberapa pot bunga dengan maksud mendekor ulang. Semua suasana tabu ini sedikit mengganggu Jungkook kalau boleh jujur, namun melihat Taehyung yang serius menata ulang merupakan suatu kepuasan batin tersendiri baginya._

 _Sebenarnya, Jungkook selalu ingin Taehyung lebih sering datang ke toko itu. Jungkook tidak munafik jika ia sangat ingin mencari perhatian Taehyung dengan kerja kerasnya. Bahkan dengan bodohnya, Jungkook selalu menunggu kedatangan Taehyung._

* * *

"Maafkan kami, seluruh perawat di rumah sakit ini telah melakukan hal yang terbaik

"Apa dengan meminta maaf saja cukup? Rasa penyesalanku lebih besar karena membiarkan kalian menanganinya."

"Maaf tapi kami sudah melakukan sesuai prosedur."

"Harusnya anda bercerita lebih awal tentang ini. Dia begitu berarti bagiku, dan kelalaian anda membuatnya harus... argh!"

"Leukimia mielogen bukanlah penyakit yang mudah disembuhkan, kelainan itu menurun dari kedua orang-tuanya. Dia terlambat menerima suntikan kemoterapi hingga perlahan penyebaran itu mengganggu organ vital, paru-paru, ginjal dan terakhir masuk ke susunan syaraf pusat otak."

Dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar bagi Jungkook tatkala melihat perubahan Taehyung yang signifikan. Tak ada lagi Taehyung yang sering acuh padanya—padahal sebenarnya ia peduli, tak ada lagi Taehyung yang selalu berada di sampingnya, tak ada lagi Taehyung yang menjadi tempat Jungkook curhat tentang bau paviliun rumah sakit dan rasa nyeri saat kemoterapi, tak ada lagi Taehyung dengan ocehannya yang panjang lebar menyapa Jungkook saat ia memecahkan pot bunga. Tidak akan ada lagi sosok Taehyung yang dulu pernah tidak mengacuhkan kedatangannya di hari pertama mereka bertemu. Bukankah waktu berlalu begitu cepat?

"Bertahun tahun aku menunggumu, lalu ini yang aku dapatkan?"

.

.

.

.

 ** _Air mata kembali terurai ketika aku menunggumu..._**

 ** _Dan seperti ini, hari kembali berlalu..._**

 ** _Aku kembali menangis hanya untuk hari ini..._**

 _Dulu ketika Jungkook masih kecil, ia hobi nonton serial kartun jepang Doraemon. Bahkan anak itu pernah mengatakan pada ibu asuhnya bahwa ia ingin punya alat alat ajaib seperti Doraemon. Jungkook tidak punya banyak teman dan ia akan selalu iri pada Nobita yang mempunyai Doraemon di sisinya. Untuk satu hari itu, Jungkook ingin sekali menjadi sosok Doraemon bagi Taehyung. Setidaknya, Jungkook ingin meminjam mesin waktu milik robot kucing biru itu dan mencegah ini semua terjadi. Itu pun kalau ia bisa, tapi fakta berkata lain._

 _"Hyung, maafkan aku, tapi aku benar-benar tidak sengaja memecahkannya. Tanganku mendadak kesemutan dan kepalaku benar-benar pusing." Jungkook benar-benar menangis ketika Taehyung hanya diam sambil membersihkan sisa pecahan. Bukan sembarang pot hingga Taehyung harus repot marah besar pada Jungkook, tapi pot bunga tulip oleh-oleh dari sahabatnya di Belanda. Terlebih, Jungkook tidak bisa membantu Taehyung karena ia tidak mungkin turun dari kursi roda._

 _"Jika kamu tidak bisa melakukannya dengan benar lebih baik pulang sana."_

 _"—Tapi, hyung"_

 _"Aku tidak butuh orang lumpuh sepertimu, pulang dan menangis lah pada ibumu."_

 _Taehyung tidak akan sadar bahwa kata-katanya barusan telah menyakiti Jungkook._

 _Jungkook tidak bisa berbohong, hatinya benar-benar ditusuk secara imajiner oleh kata-kata Taehyung. Bahkan ketika ia harus berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa, air matanya tetap mengalir. Kejadian itu terus membayanginya dan sekarang tugas Jungkook untuk mengambil hati Taehyung kembali secara perlahan. Setidaknya, Jungkook harus mencoba untuk kembali meyakinkan Taehyung bahwa ia bisa diandalkan._

 _"T-Taehyung hyung, aku minta maaf dan sangat menyesal telah memecahkan pot itu, sebagai gantinya aku tidak perlu mendapat gaji bulan ini, aku masih bisa membeli makanan dari gajiku bulan lalu. D-dan aku bisa saja mentraktirmu ayam goreng dan samyang!" Jungkook pura-pura antusias, sesekali ia mengelap air matanya kasar engan punggung tangan. "—Aku akan mentraktirmu sebagai penebus rasa bersalah. Kamu mau kan, hyung?"_

 _"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu, hyung sih! Apa kamu diajari orang tuamu untuk menyogok rasa bersalah dengan makanan atau uang?! Bunga ibu kenangan dari sahabatku dan kau memecahkannya, lalu sekarang kau mengajaku makan sebagai penebus kesalahan. Apa kau gila?! Harusnya kau berterima kasig karena sekarang bisa saja aku mengusirmu begitu saja, mengerti?"_

 _Lalu pada akhirnya amarah Taehyung meledak. Tidak ada yang bisa mengantisipasi jika Taehyung sudah menluapkan amarahnya karena marahnya orang yang pendiam itu sangat menyeramkan; artinya Jungkook sudah melewati batas._

 _"B-bukan begitu, hyung. Aku hanya ingin—Hiks." Jungkook benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata dan yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya menangis._

* * *

"Jungkook-ah, seperti yang sering kamu katakan padaku. Aku di sini _I'm fine, thank you_."

Untuk hari ini, sudah lebih dari tiga kali Taehyung menangis. Hidupnya seolah tidak lagi berarti sekarang. Lelaki kurus itu tampak kusut, tidak terurus, dan mata sembabnya sibuk menelusuri lanskap bukit hijau dari kusen jendela. Jungkook bahkan merasa terlalu payah untuk mengingat fakta bahwa dulu Ia pernah berjanji pada Taehyung untuk tidak akan pernah menangis.

" ** _Hyung_**..."

Kalaupun Jungkook bisa menjadi doraemon bagi Taehyung, anak laki-laki bermata bulat itu pasti akan memutar balik semua waktu yang ia punya. Ia ingin terus berada di sisi Taehyung, ia ingin mempunyai lebih banyak waktu bersama Taehyung, ia rela Taehyung tidak mengacuhkannya, asal ia bisa melihat Taehyung bahagia lagi; menikmati indahnya dunia lagi. Tidak, bukan ini yang Jungkook mau. Ia tidak mau melihat Taehyung yang selalu terpaku pada lanskap pemandangan bukit di luar jendela dengan tatapan kosongnya, dan yang terpenting, ia tidak ingin melihat Taehyung menangis, terlebih jika itu karena dirinya. Jungkook merasa jahat sekarang.

 ** _Berharap kau bahagia selamanya, Selamat tinggal..._**

 ** _Tidak masalah jika kau mengingatku, kemudian tersenyum..._**

 ** _Aku baik_** ** _baik saja, terimakasih..._**

 ** _Ketika tidak terjadi apapun dalam hidup ini, dan mungkin kau akan melupakanku..._**

 ** _Tapi ketika tiba_** ** _tiba kau memikirkanku, aku akan tetap berkata 'tidak usah khawatir, di sini aku baik_** ** _baik saja'_**

 ** _Ketika terasa semakin menyakitkan dan aku merindukanmu..._**

 _Pernah suatu hari, entah karena apa namun firasatnya Taehyung bilang ia harus menghubungi Jungkook dengan segera di rumahnya. Waktu itu, ia sedang memgerjakan paper kuliahnya dan mendapati pesan sms dari tetangga sebelahnya. Orang itu bilang Jungkook mendadak mimisan dan pingsan saat bekerja. Tentu saja itu membuat Taehyung cemas bukan main. Puji Tuhan dengan segala kemajuan tekhnologi abad dua puluh dua, Taehyung bisa membunuh jarak hanya dengan sentuhan jarinya. Saat istirahat, Taehyung memutuskan untuk menghubungi call mulai tersambung dan ada Jungkook yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman._

 _"Jungkook-ah!"_

 _"Taehyung hyung, tumben meneleponku. Ada apa?" Jungkook tidak bisa menahan pipinya untuk merona karena ini pertama kalinya Taehyung melakukan video call dengannya, padahal ia bisa saja bertemu langsung setiap hari dengan laki-laki berambut jingga itu._

 _"Aku yang harusnya bertanya hal itu, dasar bodoh. Kau membuatku khawatir. Apa semua baik-baik saja?"_

 _"Ya, aku di sini baik-baik saja, hyung terima kasih." Jungkook tersenyum hangat dan Taehyung membalasnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. "—Aku selalu senang ketika kamu mengingatku lalu tersenyum, hyung. Lebih sering lah tersenyum untukku."_

 _"Aku akan lebih banyaj tersenyum jika kamu segera keluar dari rumah sakit. Apa kata dokter?"_

 _"Well, ini mungkin hanya gejala kelelahan biasa. Lihat selang infus ini, hyung!"_

 _"Demi Tuhan?! Kau bahkan hanya menyemprotkan cairan selama kau bekerja. Apa itu sangat melelahkan bagimu?"_

 _"Terkadang tubuhku tidak berkompromi di saat-saat tertentu. Oh, iya hyung."_

 _"Hmmm?"_

 _"Kamu tahu tidak? Waktu itu ada seseorang anak kecil yang alergi serbuk bunga, tapi tetap datang dan membeli sebuket daffodil untuk hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan kedua orang tuanya alhasil selama di dalam toko hingga ia berjalan keluar, anak itu terus bersin dengan suaranya yang lucu."_

 _Jungkook kali ini tau bagaimana membuat suasana menjadi cerah dengan cerita konyolnya, itu bekerja dan kemudian Taehyung tertawa lepas. Bahkan Taehyung tidak lagi ingat pada kekhawatirannya yang—memang Jungkook tidak mau Taehyung khawatir padanya._

 _"Tidak usah khawatir, hyung. Di sini I'm fine thank you."_

 _"Aku tidak mau kamu terlalu lama menginap di rumah sakit, Jungkook-ah." seperti keajaiban ketika Jungkook merasa Taehyung kini berubah lebih hangat padanya. Apa perlu ia setiap hari sakit demi mendapat tatapan teduh dari Taehyung? Hari-hari biasa Jungkook hanya dilempar tatapan sinis oleh Taehyung._

 _"Benarkah? Aku kira aku hanya menyusahkanmu di rumah."_

 _"Aku akan menjengukmu setelah ini dan aku berharap keadaanmu tidak separah yang aku bayangkan hingga masih harus di rawat. Kau akan semakin menyusahkan jika ada di rumah sakit."_

 _"Kamu jahat, hyung. Yang benar saja, aku pasti baik-baik saja setelah ini." Jungkook pura pura sedih lalu mencebikkan bibir di depan layar ponselnya._

 _"Jangan sok imut begitu. Kamu sudah dewasa dan tidak sepantasnya melakukan aegyo."_

 _"Tapi, hyung pemandangan di sekitar rumah sakit ini indah!"_

* * *

"Taehyung, mau ikut aku?"

"Aku tidak terlalu ingin menggerakan kakiku, Jimin."

"Tapi ini hari ulang tahunmu dan kamu tidak harus menatap hasil vonis dokter itu seharian. Aku tidak mau sahabat sejatiku ini terpuruk seperti orang tidak punya motivasi hidup."

"Mungkin kau benar, Jimin. Aku hanya teringat seseorang. Kalau begitu, ajak aku kemana pun."

"Bagaimana dengan es krim gelato?"

 ** _Aku akan menjadi angin yang menyembuhkan lukamu..._**

 ** _Dan ketika kau meneriakan namaku di puncak bukit, saat itu juga aku akan berlari padamu dan memelukmu erat..._**

 _"JEON JUNGKOOK AKU MERINDUKANMU!"_

 _"JEON JUNGKOOK TOLONG MAAFKAN KESALAHANKU!"_

 _"Jungkook-ah... Ma-maafkan aku.. a-aku... hiks.."_

 _Di atas bukit itu, Taehyung berdiri menghadap cakrawala sore langit kota Busan. Air matanya tak lagi bisa terbendung, kemudian dia berteriak lagi._

 _"JEON JUNGKOOK AKU MENYAYANGIMU. KENAPA KAU TEGA MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRI? APA INI SEBUAH HUKUMAN BAGIKU? A-aku tau jika aku tidak pernah memperlakukanmu dengan baik selama ini.. Maaf.. hiks"_

 _Teriakan final itu seolah melepas semua rasa bersalahnya pada Jungkook. Taehyung terlalu frustasi hingga terus meneriaki kesunyian di bawah semburat jingga cakrawala sore, seolah anak laki-laki bermata bulat itu bisa kembali padanya. Dia lelah dengan semua ini dan Taehyung merasa tidak kuat lagi menopang segalanya. Sambil berlutut, Taehyung terus menangis dalam diam._

 ** _"Aku akan selalu ada di sini, Taehyung hyung. Aku baik baik saja, terima kasih."_**

* * *

"Taehyung, kamu tidak seharusnya terus bersedih karena Jungkook. Aku yakin jika Jungkook bahagia di sana, setidaknya sekarang ia sudah tidak sakit lagi."

Di bawah pohon oak yang sedang giat menggugurkan daunnya itu, Taehyung duduk terdiam menikmati kudapan manisnya. Ketika Jimin datang dari kedai es krim lalu tersenyum, Taehyung memalingkan wajah lalu menatap Jimin lekat-lekat..

"Kau benar, Jimin."

"Aku tau kamu bukanlah orang yang akan gampang terluka. Aku ini sahabatmu dan aku tahu betul itu. Kau selalu bilang, lelaki sejati tidak pernah menangis. Coba nanti ketika kamu pulang, lihat sekelilingmu mungkin kamu bisa menemukan keajaiban. Tidak ada salahnya kembali mengingat Jungkook, asal kamu bahagia mengingatnya."

"Aku tidak yakin jika hal itu berlaku untuk Jungkook."

"Kita tidak akan pernah tau kalau belum mencoba, bukan? Sekarang kamu baca ini." Jimin menyerahkan sebuah amplop biru ke tangan Taehyung lalu ikut duduk di sampingnya menikmati es krim.

"Apa ini, Jimin?"

"Itu surat yang Jungkook titipkan padaku. Waktu itu aku ingin membeli beberapa tangkai mawar merah untuk Yoongi dan Jungkook mengenaliku. Jungkook tau aku sahabatmu dan anak itu bilang untuk memberikan ini di hari ulang tahunmu."

"Haruskah aku membukanya?"

"Semua pilihan terbaik ada padamu, Taehyung."

Perlahan, Taehyung membuka amplop itu; dia membukanya seolah benda itu sangat rapuh seperti pemiliknya.

 **[Teruntuk Kim Taehyung** ** _Hyung_**

 **Aku tau, aku bersalah.**

 **Aku tau, aku bukanlah orang yang bisa diandalkan.**

 **Aku tau, aku terus menyusahkanmu dari awal kita bertemu.**

 **Aku tau mungkin ini gila karena aku jatuh hati padamu. Untuk itu kadang aku membuat kesalahan agar kamu membenciku, aku sangat ingin menghilangkan bayanganmu dari pikiranku. Namun ketika aku mencobanya, aku semakin tidak bisa melupakanmu. Aku sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa jauh darimu, dan ternyata memang aku sangat senang mencuri perhatianmu.**

 **Aku jatuh cinta padamu, tapi aku tidak ingin kamu mengetahuinya, tapi memang dasarnya aku bodoh dan secara tidak langsung aku memperlihatkannya.**

 ** _Leukemia_** **ini tidak ada ada apa apanya bagiku dan aku tidak mau kamu mengetahuinya. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu, hyung.**

 **Ini semua karena Tuhan menghukumku. Hukuman karena telah menyusahkan Kim Taehyung terlalu sering. Biarlah aku yang menanggung ini semua, asal bukan dirimu. Berjuta kata maaf tidaklah cukup jadi biarlah Tuhan menghapus kesalahanku padamu bahkan ketika aku tidak bisa lagi bertemu denganmu untuk meminta maaf.**

 **Aku rau dari awal kamu memang membenciku. Aku hanya pemuda lumpuh yang membebani hari-harimu, dan setiap orang pasti berpikir hal yang sama denganmu.**

 **Jika kamu membaca surat ini, itu berarti sekarang hari ulang tahunmu. Selamat ulang tahun, hyung. Makan yang banyak dan tolong hidup dengan baik di tahun-tahun berikutnya dimana pun kamu berada. Aku berharap kamu bahagia selamanya, Selamat tinggal**

 **Tidak masalah jika kamu mengingatku, kemudian tersenyum, hyung. Itu membuatku sangat bahagia.**

 ** _I'm fine, Thank you._**

 **Ps: aku tidak akan bisa mentraktirmu ayam goreng setelah ini XD maafkan aku.**

 **Hari ini, musim panas ketika bunga kanola kuning mekar di taman kota. Salam hangat,**

 **[JEON JUNG KOOK]**

Taehyung tersenyum lega setelah membacanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Taehyung merasa mempunyai seseorang seperti Jungkook di dalam hidupnya adalah kado terindah yang pernah ia miliki. Biarlah sosok malaikat seperti Jungkook memang tidak akan pernah terganti bagi Taehyung, dan secara harfiah, Jungkook tidak akan ada lagi di sisinya. Namun satu yang pasti, Taehyung tau jika Jungkook akan terus bersamanya, di dalam hati dan pikirannya.

"Jungkook-ah, aku di sini baik baik saja. Terima kasih."

 **[THE END]**

 **A/N: SALAHKAN POSTER JUNGKOOK DENGAN KURSI RODA ITU YA :) MINTA DIBIKIN ANGST BA** NGET. **YANG ITALIC ARTINYA FLASHBACK, YANG BOLDITALIC TERJEMAHAN LIRIK LAGU. YANG ITALICBOLD PERCAKAPAN JUNGKOOK ITU ARTINYA... JUNGKOOK YANG NGOMONG DARI ALAM LAIN(?) LOL XD**


End file.
